ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin
"Benjamin & the Secret" is a story written by Loco123456. Story Theodore and Hank were heading off to Clayton, the Harbour Crane. They were both very excited. Along the way they had to go under Benjamin Bridge. "Morning Theodore! Morning Hank! You two look cheerful." "We are," said Hank cheerfully. "It has to do with the Ferry Twins." "Are they around here Benjamin," asked Theodore nervously. "No. Why?" "Because the pilot boats want to reward them for their hard work by allowing them to explore the harbor." "But it's a secret," added Hank quickly. "So don't tell them anything." "Don't worry Hank," reassured Benjamin. "I won't say a word." "Good. Now, we must hurry. We have a container ship to move out of the Harbour." Then Phillip and Fillmore came floating in their lanes. They could see Theodore and Hank floating away. "Oh dear," sighed Phillip. "We missed them," concluded Fillmore. "I was looking forward to-" "-Speaking to them." Said Phillip. "Never mind you two," soothed Benjamin. "They'll come and see you once they're finished with their work." "Quite right," agreed the Ferry Twins. Then they went on their way. "Oh, how I want to tell them the surprise," thought Benjamin gloomily. "But I did promise. So I must make sure I keep my promise." An hour later, the Ferry Twins were passing by. Benjamin couldn't keep the secret a secret any longer. "Phillip! Fillmore! I must tell you two something wonderful." The Ferry TWins stopped. "The pilot boats want to reward you for your hard work by allowing you to explore the Harbour." "How wonderful!" They said in unison. "What is?" The three then noticed Foduck floating in front of them. "The reward the pilot boats are giving us," declared Fillmore. Foduck looked angrily at Benjamin. "Theodore and Hank told me, Emily, and George about how they told you about the reward. They also stated that they told you to not tell them. We all thought it'd be fine. Why didn't you keep your promise?" Foduck said angrily. Now Phillip and Fillmore were upset too. "Secrets are meant to be kept a secret." They then floated away, allowing Foduck to carry on with his work. Benjamin looked sadly down at the water. "I hope I'm forgiven." On the day Phillip and Fillmore were given their reward, the tugboats all came to see Benjamin. "You might have broken your promise to us," said Foduck sternly. "But we forgive you and want to give you a second chance." "Oh thank you! Thank you! I'll do a much better job this time round. You'll see!" Satisfied, they all went onwards with the Ferry Twins to show them their favorite parts of the Harbour. A few weeks later, Rebecca the Research Vessal came by. "Benjamin! You'll never believe what Northumberland and I have discovered." "What? What?" "A historic ship built right here in the Big Harbour. It looks like it dates back to the days where ships were powered by coal." "What a discovery." "Now," said Rebecca, sounding stern, "this is meant to be kept a secret. Understand?" "Yes Ma'am. I can do that." Rebecca smiled and continued to the Research Institute. But Benjamin would fail yet again to keep quiet about the historic ship. Later, George was pulling Shelburne, who was loaded with pallets of bricks. "George! Shelburne! Do I have something important to tell you!" "What would this important news be about," asked Shelburne slowly. "Rebecca and Northumberland found a historic ship dating from the early 20th century!" "Excellent work on their part," praised Shelburne. "Was this to be kept a secret," asked George grimly. Benjamin sighed in shame. "Yes." "Well then Benjamin," said George slowly, "I'm keeping this between the three of us. But if it happens again, there'll be a consequence." Then George continued on his way with Shelburne, onwards to a warehouse. Eventually the historic ship was brought to the surface. It was taken on the Repair Dock by road since it'd be too dangerous to tow the ship through the Harbour, especially with a high load like that on a barrage would cause damage to Benjamin. Benjamin was told many other secrets, but all of these were told without permission. These included; Hank going to Ceilidh's Cove; Foduck going on a very short ocean voyage to get new safety equipment; George getting the "Big Harbour Tug Of The Month" award; and Emily taking Bobby Barrage with her to Canada. When all the tugs were together again, they discussed the matter. "We've given him too many chances," said Theodore gloomily. "And there must come a point where apologizing doesn't work," added George. "Well then," said Foduck slowly, "I suggest we give him one more chance. If he ruins this chance, then it's the end of telling him important things or special events." Foduck was bringing doing his safety patrol the following morning when he stopped to speak with Benjamin. "Hank's birthday is coming up," said Foduck sternly. "Don't let him know that we're going to throw a party for him at Ceilidh's Cove." "Right. I'll do much better this time around." But ten minutes later, Hank came floating along with Barrington barrage, who was loaded with tubes for the Oil Refinery. "Hank! Hank! Guess what's going to happen on your birthday?" Hank stopped; thought for a couple of seconds; and then floated away. "Hank! Where are you going? Don't you want to know that your birthday's taking place in Ceilidh's Cove?" Hank turned round and looked angrily up at Benjamin. "No! I didn't want to know! It's clear we can't trust you with our secrets!" "Please, give me another chance." "No. We've given you too many chances, and you haven't proven you're truly sorry." And before Benjamin could utter another word, Hank went angrily on his way with Barrington. Hank told the other tugs that night at "Storytelling Time". "Then we shall never tell him about any important things until it's the day the special occasion in question happens." Concluded George. "Probably minutes before it happens," agreed Foduck. So they all agreed with this plan. They still telk to Benjamin, but they don't tell him anything that's meant to be a secret, and never will go back on their word to undo this agreement. Benjamin realized this treatment when it came time for Theodore's birthday, and the arrival of Queen Stephanie. He regrets blowing all his chances. Hopefully this helps him learn to improve his trust in other areas of his life in the Big Harbour.